1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display driving field, and more particularly to a scan driving circuit.
2. Description of Prior Art
A gate driver on array, which is referred to as GOA, is to manufacture a scan driving circuit on an array substrate in a conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display, so as to implement a driving manner in which a progressive scan is performed to scan lines. A conventional scan driving circuit comprises a pull-down control module, a pull-down module, a down-stream module, a reset control module, a bootstrap capacitor, and a reset control module.
When the scan driving circuit is operated at a high temperature, a delay problem and an electrical leakage problem easily occur. Accordingly, the reliability of the scan driving circuit is affected.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a scan driving circuit for solving the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.